Cancer and Leukemia Group B is a cooperative group of institutions dedicated to finding better means of treating various types of malignancies utilizing a multimodality approach. For newly diagnosed patients treatment protocols are designed which incorporate the most effective known modalities including surgery, radiotherapy, and chemotherapy. The aim of these studies is to increase the survival and potentially to cure the patient. New investigational agents are used in patients with more advanced cancer to determine activity and therapeutic spectrum in man. In addition, some of the psychosocial aspects of cancer and cancer treatments are also under study. In this effort physicians and other staff at West Virginia University will continue to participalte actively in the various activities of Cancer and Leukemia Group B. Faculty from the Division of Hematology/Oncology and the Department of Surgery, Radiation Oncology, Pathology and Psychiatry have developed an interdisciplinary approach to the evaluation and care of cancer patients. The success of this effort is reflected in the steadily increasing number of patients entered into protocol studies over the past 20 months. Further development of institutional resources, collaborative programs with satellite centers, and community outreach within the State of West Virginia and adjoining regions are expected to provide additional numbers of patients eligible for protocol studies.